


Love is hard work [Though who said anything about romance]

by The Kuzuhina writer (Tribunny)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Asexual Character, Chiaki decides to be in a romantic coded relationship, Chiaki is not going to randomly devolope feelings for Sonia, F/F, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sonia is in love with Chiaki, aroace chiaki, aromantic asexual chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunny/pseuds/The%20Kuzuhina%20writer
Summary: Sonia is in love with Chiaki, after confessing her feelings, she finds herself in a platonic relationship with a bit more romantic themes then friends normally would be in.





	Love is hard work [Though who said anything about romance]

Sonia was a lot of things. A queen, a princess, a distraction. Or so she’d been told. It wasn’t unusual, you see, for sutors far and wide to flock to the soon be queen, despite the Nevermind not caring for their advancements. 

Sonia didn’t ask for much in regards to her relationship with Chiaki. Chiaki indulged Sonia’s need for more romantic outings and in return asked simply that they could be romantic coded, but Chiaki simply did not truly feel the same. 

Sonia understood of course, that Chiaki would have said the same if any of the 16 students were to have asked her out, whether they had also been a girl, boy or outside such frivolous roles and presentations. Nothing would have changed that answer. 

Aromantic asexual. Someone who did not feel romantic attraction, but also someone who doesn’t feel sexual attraction either. The aesthetic attraction was, hiwever, something in which Chiaki did feel, enjoying to style her partner’s appearance. 

However, despite that, it seemed Chiaki knew how to fake it until she made it. She hung out with Sonia a bit more than usual, held her hand, allowed them both to do what the other wanted, all with that unreadable expression.

“What are we?” Sonia, probably in a masochistic state, had decided to ask. 

“What do you want us to be?”

And Sonia decided she kinda liked where they were now.


End file.
